Feeling Blue?
by Nipplegunz
Summary: (Self Insert) I get sent back to 2009 in an unfamiliar version of the DC universe (loosely based off Young Justice) with a heavily modified Blue Power Ring, I am also told that not only will I have to fight off DC villains but 12 Marvel villains will be coming after me as well. The thing is Hope is my weakest emotion, so I'll probably need some help. Eventual (SIxHarem)
1. Chapter 1: No Reason

Text

"Dialogue"

" _Dialogue in another Language"_

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **There will be an eventual Haram that will eventually have 13 members that will show up over time.**

 **RobinxZatanna, Kid FlashxSquire, SuperboyxTroya**

 **Chapters in this story will be named after Sum 41 songs**

 **Chapter 1: No Reason**

"GAHH!" I yell as I wake up.

Wait, why was my voice so high pitched?

And where the hell am I?

I look around, I am sitting in about a foot of water that is completely flat and still. If I move my hand ripples are sent across the surface. This expanse of water stretches out as far as the horizon.

The sky is covered in thick, black, and oily clouds. There are some golden silver rays of light that break through the clouds.

It is eerily quiet, the only sounds I can hear are the ones I make.

In four equidistant directions, there is a silver sun that is either rising or setting, I'm not sure which.

I stand up and the water ripples around me.

"Well, this is fucking weird," I state.

My voice still sounds so fucking high pitched.

I stand still and wait for the ripples to dissipate. When they dissipate I see my reflection.

I look like a fucking kid.

Shit.

Time to get some answers. I don't know where I am or how I got here but hopefully, there is someone around who can answer my questions.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I scream.

"Jeez, calm down man." An echoing voice says.

I turn around several times looking for the voice, on my third turn around I see a glowing light hovering 12 feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I ask with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Ah, that's not important." The voice answers.

"NOT IMPORTANT? SOME MYSTICAL BEING KIDNAPS ME AND SENDS ME TO AN EVEN MORE MYSTICAL PLACE THEN MYSTICALLY TRANSFORMS ME INTO A KID, HOW DOES THAT NOT IMPORTANT!?" I ask.

"Well, I guess it's not that it's unimportant. It's more like I'm just not going to tell you. By the way, you are 13 now." the being answered.

"Why?" I ask.

"Yours not to reason why, Yours but to do and die," The celestial individual said.

"Quoting the charge of the light brigade does not get you a pass on all this weird stuff that's going on," I say.

"Fine, I'm just going to skip to the point and tell you what is going to happen. I'm going to send you to one of the many worlds in DC. The reason you will be 13 is that I will be placing you in 2009. Now you may be thinking to yourself "Oh amazing glowing being, wouldn't I be a bit younger than 13 in 2009?" the answer to that is yes, but I decided sending an 11-year-old to do superhero stuff would be messed up."

"Oh, okay… I really hope you don't throw me into a world with Doomsday without any powers. Also, This just brings up so many more questions. First, you never told me why and second, which version of the DC universe will you send me to? Young Justice, Injustice? New 52?" I ask.

"The world that I will send you to does not directly follow any you know but it will be vaguely similar to Young Justice."

"Now, the reason I picked you is directly related to the superpower you will be getting. You see I couldn't happen but notice that you are a generally… hopeless. No, I don't mean that there is no hope for you, I mean that you don't feel it. It is your weakest emotion. That is why I will be giving you a Blue Lantern ring. This ring will not have any restrictions in terms of using it for personal gain or killing and it will properly function without a Green Lantern nearby." He answers.

"Why would you give me a ring powered by my weakest emotion?" I ask.

"Because a ring will help alter your emotional state, they automatically encourage their users to develop the emotions they are powered by. Also, in order to use your ring, you will be forced to believe. To believe in yourself, to believe in others, and to believe in the future," He answers.

To be honest, at this point so I've heard so much crazy stuff that I'm too stunned really ask anymore well thought out questions. So I just ask one more.

"Soo… is there anything else I need to know before I start fighting crime?"

"Just one more thing, in addition to all of the villains in DC, over the next year a total of 12 Marvel villains will show up to fight you, with one brand-spanking new one to round them off," it says.

Shit.

"And the first one will show up 5 days after you get there."

Shit.

"Have a nice trip!" He says.

A blue ring shoots onto my finger and there is a bright flash. Suddenly there is nothing but silence and coldness.

…..

 **Thanks for reading this, guys. Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2:Underclass Hero

Text

"Ring Speaking"

" _Telepathy"_

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapters in this story will be named after Sum 41 songs**

 **Chapter 2: Underclass Hero**

 **Day 1**

Once I was able to get my bearings I noticed that I was extremely cold and I am in a sea of darkness. The only light is the faint glow of the blue ring on my right hand and an even fainter glow on the blue suit that now covered my body.

I should probably get some answers. I raise my right fist to my face and whisper "Uh... Ring? Where am I?"

"You are in the land of Death, you need only wait until Death notices that you are still alive and you will be returned to the mortal realm," the Ring replies.

"Death? Like scary spooky skeleton Death or the cute goth girl that is Death of the Endless?" I ask.

"Cute Goth Girl?" a feminine voice questions from behind me.

"Oh crap," I mutter under my breath.

I turn around and see a teenage girl with black hair, black clothes, pale skin, a silver Ankh necklace. When I meet her gaze I also notice that the skin around her right eye looks like it has been painted to make it look like an Eye of Ra.

She looks slightly younger than she did in the comics, maybe she is trying to seem more approachable by looking closer to my age?

Because I can't really think of anything else to do or say (Meeting Death right after talking to what might have been God tends to do that to a guy) I just lift my hand in a slight wave and say "Hi I'm Jon."

She just nods her head and says "Nice to meet you but it seems that you already know who I am and that is very, very unusual."

I don't think that she is trying to be intimidating, I think she is just curious. But she is Death so I am pretty nervous.

"Uh… yeah, I'm a pretty unusual guy…" I reply.

"Yes you are, not only do you know who I am and what I look like, but you are also a living person in the land of me. Also, you look a Blue Lantern and those don't exist," as she is saying this she walks closer and closer to me, by the end of the sentence she is right in front of me.

This world is probably pre-war-of-light if I am the only Blue Lantern, I guess that makes me Blue Lantern 0001?

I should probably just tell her the truth, sure she is Death but in the comics she seemed like a pretty okay person.

"Well, a shiny dude with mystical powers took me from my original universe, gave me this ring, and brought me here. The reason I know who you are is because in my world you are a comic book character," I reply.

You wouldn't think that anything could shock Death, but this does. She blinks her eyes in surprise and says "I didn't think he would ever do something like this."

"You know who he is? Is he God? Not like Ares or Thor God but the big G.O.D.?" I ask.

"As far as I know, yeah," She replies.

"Woah," I state.

She chuckles and says "Woah indeed."

She takes a step back from me and does a quick pirouette and says "Jon, even though you seem like a nice kid you can't stay here. I'll send you back to the material realm, free of charge. Where do you want to go?"

She waves her hand and some sort of magic hologram of the earth pops up, then she gestures for me to touch it. It reacts almost like a 3-dimensional version of Google Earth. I give it a spin for fun. Then I zoom, out. I zoom out so much that I can see the moon, zoom out some more and I can see the whole solar system. An idea starts forming in my mind.

"So I can go anywhere right? I ask.

"Yep."

"Okay," I lift my ring up again and said, "Ring, if I were to be dropped off in the asteroid belt would I have enough power to mine an asteroid and head Earth?"

"Yes if you conserve as much power as possible you will be able to complete these objectives with an estimated 23% power remaining," The ring replies.

That sounds a little pathetic, the Green guys can fly across the damn galaxy and not even break a sweat. Well, the emotion powering them is probably stronger.

"Hey, Death, can you put me right next to the asteroid with the most gold and platinum in the whole belt?" I ask.

If I'm going to be fighting a bunch of supervillains I'm going to need money, money to get a base, buy equipment, buy food, and maybe even hire some help. Considering I have a power ring with no moral restrictions on it I can actually use it for personal gain.

"Sure thing kid, see you in about 65.7 more years!" She says as she raises her hand.

Before anything happens I blurt out "Wait! I have a couple of requests before you send me back."

"Such as?" She questions.

"Well, there are a few things that I want to be able to say even under the influence of things like Wonder Woman's lasso, honestly just stuff to make me sound cool. Stuff like "I stared into Death's eyes and Death blinked first, I've danced with Death, I've cheated Death." I answer.

She agreed and over the next few minutes we had a staring contest that she let me win, we danced a little bit and she let me cheat and win at a game of rock-paper-scissors. It was kind of fun, if not completely ridiculous.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, I think that's it," I reply.

"See you around then," She says as she lifts up her fist to "fist pound" (Oh yeah, it's 2009).

When our knuckles touch she seems confused.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No… nothing. It's just that normally when I touch mortals the skin where I touch them temporarily turns all black and "me" like," She answers.

I think for a second and say "Huh, maybe it has something to do with how I was brought to this world?"

"Maybe…. Anyways! Goodbye! Oh, if you see Dream tell him I say hello and that he should visit!" She says this and waves her hand.

The world fades to black again.

…..

When I get my bearings this time I notice that the world is still black, but the darkness is interrupted by a seemingly infinite number of stars, some of the planets, and to my right is a giant asteroid.

"Ring, I'm in space right?" I ask.

"Correct," the ring replies.

"Nice."

…..

Using the ring I slowly float to the asteroid I make my ring scan it and find the biggest gold vein that is close to the asteroid's surface. With my mind, I imagine a jackhammer. The first attempt shattered the moment the jackhammer touched the asteroid, but after a moment of concentration and a little bit of pumping myself up, I was able to form my first construct.

After an hour of jackhammering I picked up a ton of gold chunks that were worth about 65 million dollars and put them in a subspace pocket that my ring told me I had, an action which conveniently cost almost no energy. (And I do mean a literal ton, apparently, that asteroid had several trillion dollars worth of gold and platinum on it.)

After that, I started flying back to Earth a trip which took me another two hours.

During the trip, I asked the ring a few questions.

"Where is my Lantern?"

"In the subspace pocket."

"Do I have an oath?"

"You can use the regular Blue Lantern Oath for now, but due to how little those words mean to you it will only be 35% effective. You will need to make a more personal Oath for a more efficient recharge."

"How will the whole villains from Marvel thing work?"

"Villains from that world will show up on Earth without any warning or knowledge of who they are. There will be a total of 12 of them with a 13th that is not going to be from any universe you know. However, the first person you will fight is an exception to the rule as I have been given some knowledge of him."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He is a mutant name Daken who has bonded with the Carnage symbiote, they are both-well known mass-murderers from their native universe. He will arrive will arrive in 4 days, 18 hours from now somewhere in the North-Eastern United States."

"Alright, so I'll need to stay away from his pointy claws, keep him away from civilians, and bring some fire and sonic attacks."

"That seems like a viable option, but first I would suggest trying to get some training in. You are not combat ready."

I don't want to admit it but he is right, but where could I get some experience before fighting a big baddy? Probably in Gotham considering it's reputation for violence and crime.

"Ring, set a course for Gotham!" I yell heroically.

"You don't need to yell for me to register your commands, you don't even have to say them verbally. I can be communicated with telepathically."

"Oh, okay. I mean. _Oh, okay,_ " I say, first verbally, then with my mind.

…..

As I approach Gotham with the help of my ring I can see that it is in Southern New Jersey and that Metropolis is to the North, relatively close to New York. They all show up in a sort of H.U.D. that my ring provides.

I slow down as a reach the city limits and drift in between the buildings, I asked my ring to adopt a stealth mode so now I am no longer glowing. I check my energy and I have a 21% charge left.

That's when I hear a woman scream "Somebody! Please help me!"

I look below and see a man running with a purse that he stole from a visibly upset woman. It's probably a bit cliché but I guess I have to start somewhere.

I fly down in front of him and say "Hey, stop dickhead."

He grinds to a halt, and in a panicked voice says "Hey now, I don't want to deal with a superhero! Please don't break my face!"

Since these guys have Batman guarding their city I'm sure that most of the petty criminals have learned that it is easier to just give up immediately when a superhero is involved instead of getting the shit beaten of them by a man in spandex.

"Alright, drop the purse and follow me," I say to him.

He does as I ask and drops the purse, the woman he stole it from picks it up and wacks him over the head with it a few times.

" _Ring, where is the nearest Police Officer?"_ I ask.

" _There is an Officer just around the corner, I will set a destination now."_

After I handed the purse thief over to the Officer he seemed surprised that there was a non-bat-themed superhero in Gotham. I told him that I was just passing through and I flew off.

…..

After a few hours of beating up various criminals and handing them over to the police, I was starting to get the hang of basic construct creation. Sure they were pretty weak but they worked on normal people just fine. I definitely don't want to get in a fight with a metahuman yet.

It's starting to get dark and I realize that I haven't figured out a place to sleep yet. I can't exactly show up at a hotel with hunks of gold and it would be pretty rude to show up to Wayne Manor and just ask if I can sleep over right after I meet them.

Maybe I can go on a roof and make a bed construct for tonight?

I've noticed that by now I am in one of the nicer districts of Gotham, I fly onto the roof of an expensive looking building and notice that a good amount of it is glass, if I look through it I can tell that there is a swimming pool. I guess the roof is glass so they can let the sun in while they swim.

While I'm looking through the glass I can also see my reflection and I notice something odd.

I'm not wearing glasses.

" _Ring, why am I not wearing glasses and why can I see without them?"_

" _When you were first brought to this world some minor changes were made to prepare you for your new crime-fighting lifestyle. This is nothing that you wouldn't be able to do if you had sufficient hope powering your ring."_

" _What "changes" were made?" I ask nervously, I feel like there should be certain consent forms to be signed for this sort of thing._

" _Only two for now, you now have perfect vision and your athleticism has been improved."_

That's when I look down and notice the six-pack. After that, all of my ethical concerns vanish.

While I am flexing and admiring myself in my reflection I hear a feminine voice call out from behind me "I knew heroes where self-obsessed egomaniacs, but even this is going overboard."

Crap.

It happened again.

Quick think of something!

I turn around and say "I was just… testing my new suit! Yeah! It's uh... new and I was seeing if it… moved well… while I was… flexing…"

After I turn around I realize who caught me, its Rose Wilson, A.K.A. Ravager, A.K.A. One Eyed Wilson 2 (Electric Boogaloo).

Her costume looks pretty similar to the one she has in Teen Titans Go, but thankfully she looks like a normal human being, not some oddly proportioned cartoon person. If I had to hazard a guess I would say she is probably 15 or 16, making her a little bit older than I am now. In fact, I would say that she is the very opposite of oddly proportioned, I would say that she is very well proportioned. Wait, is that gross? I'm 13 now but I wasn't 13 all that long ago. Eww… Alright from now on I am just going to assume I'm 13 and treat all situations regarding age as me being 13. So the final verdict is that it is not gross… yeah…

So all in all her costume looks like the TTG one but she looks like she does in the comics.

Whatever.

When I realize that she is about to respond to my earlier bluff I snap back to reality.

She draws her sword and says "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. Listen, I have never heard of you so I'm just going to assume your not worth hearing about. So just step aside, let me rob this house and you into a blue shish kabob."

Is she here to steal something? Not kill somebody? She is a mercenary so I guess she'll do anything as long as pays well.

Oh yeah! She's a mercenary!

"First off, that was very rude. I didn't expect you to talk to a potential employer that way," I respond.

She perks up at that and says "Oh, I guess you are not actually a hero, villains can have egos as well. So what do you want me to do? Help you take down your arch nemesis? Steal some ancient magical artifact? Slap the Police Commissioner in the face with a pie?"

"No I'm a hero, or at least I'm trying to be. Today was my first day. Anyway, I'm going to be making a team to fight villains who will be coming here from another reality. Someone with your talents could be useful. So, what's your monthly rate?" I ask.

"You want to hire me… to be a hero?" She asks.

"Yep," I reply.

"Alright, 50 thousand a month to keep me on retainer and 75 for exclusivity. Which means I won't take any other contracts while I'm employed by you. All contracts are confidential so I won't blab your secrets to other people I work for in the future," Rose states.

If I don't get the exclusivity thing she might kill somebody on another contract while she is working for me and that could bring a lot of negative attention towards our fledgling group.

"I'll do the exclusive contract, can I pay in gold?" I ask.

She chuckles and says "Gold is even better than cash, its harder to trace."

"Good," I say as I instruct my ring to take 75k worth of gold out my subspace pocket. I hand it to her and she puts the gold in a duffle bag she was probably going to put the things she stole in.

When she puts the gold away Rose says "I'm going to put this gold somewhere safe, where is your base? I'll meet you there in two hours."

"I don't have a base yet like I said this is my first day," I say.

Rose sighs, rolls her eyes and says "I'll get us one, you can pay me back later. If you don't pay me back I'll kill you. Do you have any requests?"

After a moment of thinking I say "Preferably somewhere in the Northeast, Far away from most other people so we can stay anonymous and if we are attacked there wouldn't be any collateral damage. Somewhere where we could stay well hidden. Oh, and it has to be defendable and it has to have room for more people. I plan on expanding the team."

"Do you have anyone I know in mind?" She asks.

"I don't know, I also don't know who you know. Soo… maybe? If you have some people in mind I'm open to suggestions," I say.

"I'll make a list, see you in a bit kid, Call me in a couple of hours." She says.

Rose walks up to me and writes her phone number on my hand, she gives me what I think is a wink and starts walking away.

That gives me an idea _"Hey ring, would I be able to fix her eye?"_

" _Scanning… yes, over several sessions you would be able to repair her eye."_

"Hey, Rose, I could probably fix your eye if you'd like. It might take a while though." I asked her.

She freezes and after a few moments, she says "We will talk about how you know my name later, but yes… I would like that."

She jumps down to the street and I hear an engine start.

I probably should have used her name.

Yeah.

After that, I set my ring up to give notifications about anything like an alien invasion. Also any news about anybody I know of and their secret identities.

Not long after I finish I get a notification.

"Huh, that's just about the last person I expected."

…..

 **Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Direction

Text

"Ring Speaking"

" _Telepathy"_

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapters in this story will be named after Sum 41 songs**

 **Chapter 3: My Direction**

"Huh, that's just about the last person I expected," I say.

My ring gave me a message that says "Notification: Avery Ho."

Avery Ho, the future Flash of China. Or at least that is what happens in the comics. In the comics, there is some sort of speed-force storm in whatever city the flash is from. I don't remember because I wasn't really a Flash fan. Anyway, this storm gave a bunch of people speed powers and everyone except for Avery loses them. Eventually, she goes to China to become the Flash of China. I only put her on my notification list on a whim. And because I did that for everyone I could even half remember.

However, according to this article, she was just a high school student who was caught up in the storm. The article itself focuses on the fact that according to a news leak from S.T.A.R. Labs she now has control of her powers and is planning on becoming a hero, but there is no mention of where she is planning on going.

Hopefully, I can convince her to join my team.

Before I fly over to Central City I should probably recharge my ring really quick, right now it's only at 18% charge. I probably shouldn't have waited so long.

I summon my Lantern out of the subspace pocket and prepare to say the Blue Lantern oath when I realize I don't know it.

" _Ring, what is the Blue Lantern oath again?"_

 _"In fearful day, in raging night,_

 _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

 _When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

 _Look to the stars, for hope burns bright."_

" _Cool, thanks."_

I take a deep breath and belt out "IN FEARFUL DAY! IN RAGING NIGHT! WITH HEARTS FULL! OUR SOULS IGNITE! WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT! LOOK TO THE STARS! FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

My ring charges up to 63%, I really need to get my own oath to say. As long as I use this one I will only charge 35% each time and after just the first one I'm out of breath.

After taking a bit to catch my breath I say the oath again. Now that I am up to 98% I think I'm good.

I take off into the sky and tell my ring to double-time it to Central City. While I'm flying I notice that the reason that I ring got the notification is because that article had Avery's name in it. Which means that everyone knows her identity. That could be a problem. But i'll just deal with that later.

Speaking of secret identities, Why did I use Ravager's? I would have thought that I would know better than to slip up like that. I have been feeling odd since I got here.

" _Ring, why do I feel different? I feel like normally I wouldn't have normally made the mistake of using Rose Wilson's real name. Is there something wrong with me?"_

" _It is impossible to determine why exactly why you do anything. Although there are several things that are impairing your judgment that could have factored into your decision making."_

" _Such as?'_

" _You are still experiencing symptoms of shock, most likely due to recent events. Another factor is that your body is now 13, therefore all of your hormones have reverted to the state they were back to when you were 13. This will take some time to get used to."_

" _Does this mean I have to finish puberty all over again?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Shit."_

Maybe that is why I was so quick to trust Ravager? No, I guess I was quick to trust her to fulfill a contract to the letter. Besides, I'm pretty sure she has some redemptive qualities in the comics. Maybe paying her to be a hero might transfer into her actually becoming a hero? I mean, she is like 15 and plenty of people who were criminals when they were juveniles lead productive lives as adults. Considering her dad is Deathstroke she didn't even have a chance to be "good", that is until now. I'll give her that chance.

Anyways, I'm excited to potentially get a speedster on the team. That opens up a ton of possibilities. All I have to do is convince her to join up. And convince her to call herself something other than something-flash. There are already enough of those.

Although I can't really judge considering I am going to be called Blue Lantern.

As I'm thinking about names that sound "fast" I get a notification that I am approaching Central City.

…..

When I reach Central City I realize that walking into S.T.A.R. Lab's front door might not work. Besides, who knows if she is still there?

" _Ring, scan for objects and people moving at superhuman speeds. Also, give me directions to Avery Ho's home."_

" _Scanning, there are currently two people moving at superhuman speeds, now 3, now 1, now 2 n…"_

" _Stop, just tell me if any of them stop for a significant amount of time, especially if they stop near Avery's home or S.T.A.R. Labs."_

I start flying towards Avery's home. Maybe I can talk to her parents or something to set up a meeting.

…..

I told the ring to stop trying to track their movements after a few minutes. It was having a lot of trouble trying to keep up with them and constantly got confused. It did mention that it would probably able to track them if I had "A sufficient amount of Hope" but I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way.

When I start getting closer to her house (a two-story building in the suburbs just outside of the city) I tell my ring to adopt stealth mode. When I am only two blocks away I change into civilian clothes which the ring must have had all along. A blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a blue belt, blue and white shoes. Not the best clothing choice considering there is snow on the ground but my ring is keeping me warm anyways.

I get to the door and ring the bell. Instead of a normal noise coming out of it jingle bells plays. I guess these guys stay in the holiday spirit even into January?

After a few seconds, I hear the door unlock and a middle-aged woman opens the door. She looks at me and asks "Do you go to Avery's school?"

Thanks for the cover story, Mrs. Ho.

"Yeah, I saw that article about her being able to control her powers. So I figured she might be home. I thought I'd just swing on by." I reply.

"That's very nice of you, come on in you must be freezing. Avery! Someone from school is here to see you! And its a boy!" Mrs. Ho says with a wink.

I probably look a bit out of place considering I'm not dressed for the weather.

Mrs. Ho lets me inside and goes into a home office, either to get some work done or to give her daughter some privacy. I wipe off my shoes, an action which my ring makes pointless because it automatically cleans them anyway.

I kneel to start taking off my shoes because I don't want to be rude when I hear a rush of air. It stops abruptly and I feel a rush of air touch me.

"Who are you?" a terse voice says.

How come literally everyone gets the drop on me?

I stand up and see a tall and thin 16-year-old girl of Chinese decent looking at me with suspicion.

I take a deep breath and extend my right hand "My name is Jon and I am the Blue Lantern, I am forming a team to combat threats from other realities in addition to fighting crime. I'd like for you to join that team."

This seems to startle her. Then another emotion comes across her face, is it disappointment?

Avery says "I'm flattered that you want me to join your team but I have 3 concerns. First, I have never heard of a "Blue Lantern". Second, I'm pretty new to the whole superhero thing. And third, I have to adopt a new identity soon to protect my family."

"I am also pretty new to this "superhero thing" and that is probably why you have never heard of me. And I'm sure you and me can work something out with your secret identity." I reply.

She smiles and says "It's not me that you would have to work that out with."

That's when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I stand around and the Flash is leaning up against the doorframe.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Even you snuck up on me! You're called the Flash! You wear a bright red and yellow costume! You leave a bright red streak behind you when you run!" I yell.

"Warning, an object moving at superhuman speeds is approaching." My ring says out loud for some reason.

"THANKS FOR TELLING ME A FULL TEN SECONDS AFTER HE GETS HERE!" I yell at my ring.

"Dude… chill," Avery says.

After closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I say "Sorry, I've had a bit of a stressful day and he is like the 4th person to get the drop on me today. Just F.Y.I. I'd never yell at someone on my team unless they put pineapple on pizza."

"I like putting pineapple on my pizza, with a little bit of ham it's great," Flash says.

I wheel around at Flash, point at him and yell "HERETIC!"

"I'm just kidding, I don't care," I add.

"So… why are you here?" I ask Flash.

"..."

"I'm here because the league is watching Avery and her family until they can get new identities. Also, I'm here to take you in for an "interview" with Batman," Flash answers.

"Can I come?" Avery asks.

"I don't see why not. Follow me," Flash replies.

I'm about to protest when Flash grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me along at a ridicules speed.

…..

We are moving way to fast for me to tell where we are going. I don't know how the sudden change in velocity didn't just turn me into flesh-jelly but I guess I'll just put it down as video game physics being weird. Oh! Velocity would be a cool superhero name for Avery. Also since I haven't eaten all day the thought of flesh-jelly makes my stomach growl. Ugh.

When we stop and the Flash lets go of me I immediately drop to my knees, I'm so dizzy I almost throw up but I manage to hold it together.

We are in what looks like an interrogation room. I pull myself into a metal chair and wait for my vision to clear.

When it does I ask "So where is Batman? Wasn't he going to interrogate me or something?"

A growly voice from behind me says "Right now this is an interview. Trust me when I tell you that if this was an interrogation you would know it."

"Fifth,"

"What?" Batman asks.

"Your the fifth person to sneak up on me today," I say.

"Who else?" Batman asks.

"Well in reverse order, Batman, Flash, Avery, Ravager and Death," I answer.

Batman glares at me and says "I'm not in the mood for hyperbole, tell me who the first person was."

"I'm not exaggerating, Death snuck up on me. Like the actual Death. Death of the Endless. You know the hot goth girl?" I reply.

Batman glares at me some more then he turns to the Flash and says "Call Wonder Woman. We're going to need the lasso."

"Is this going to take a while? I have a meeting to get to." I say.

…..

Even though I have the feeling that keeping Rose Wilson waiting is a bad idea I am very excited to meet Wonder Woman. She is my favorite D.C. superhero. Well, her and Batman. Speaking of B-man I'm pretty happy to be sitting in front of him even if I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me.

Meeting the Flash is whatever.

When Wonder Woman walks in I actually notice her, which is a refreshing change of pace.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Avery asks me.

"Because Wonder Woman is here! She's awesome!" I reply.

"You didn't smile when I showed up," Flash says thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'm a big fan of her and Batman," I add.

"You actually yelled at me when I showed up. And don't think that I didn't notice you not say my name there! " Flash adds, clearly a little upset.

"So this is the kid who said he's met Death?" Wonder Woman asks as she pulls out her lasso.

I start to say "Names Jon-" but Wonder Woman wraps the lasso around my hand so I say "My name is Jonathan but I prefer to be called Jon."

Batman stands up and Diana takes her place. While Batman was stern and threatening I could tell that Diana was going to take a much friendlier approach.

She smiles and says "Jon, did you really meet Death?"

"Yes I did, she's actually super nice," I say.

Dammit, that immediately makes all of my "staring Death in the eye" stuff sound way less cool.

Wonder Woman looks surprised by my answer but she recovers quickly. I'm not sure if she is more surprised that I met Death or that I think she is nice.

Batman throws a folder onto a metal table in between us, some he opens it up and I see some photos taken by a security camera that shows me and Rose talking.

"How do you know Ravager?" Batman asks.

"I hired her to join a team I'm making to take down villains from alternate realities," I answer.

"Why would you hire her? Why not go straight to the League?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I hired her because she was there, she knows her stuff, I can trust her to do what she's paid to do and she's pretty hot. There are two reasons I didn't go to the Justice League. One even though I know all of your secret identities I didn't just want to show up to Batman's house, that would be rude. Two, when I was brought to this reality these guys were kind of made my responsibility." I reply.

Now that really surprised them.

Speaking for the first time Avery says "Woah."

The God damn lasso of truth has me spilling my beans.

…..

 **Get it? Velocity is the speed of something in a given direction? And Avery's superhero name is gonna be Velocity? And the chapter is named after a sum 41 song called My direction?**

…

…

…

 **I'm not funny.**

 **Anyways do you guys have any suggestions of a new Blue Lantern Oath? Or just sentences that end with words that rhyme with light? I'm working on some stuff now but I suck at poetry.**

 **Leave a review if yeh like?**

 **Ashborn2271- Normally yes, but as someone who has had their hormone balance changed overnight and been given superpowers the decisions being made are not the best.**

 **Doctor Doofenshmirtz- Glad you like it. I agree that the first chapter is a little generic. The first chapter for all of my stories except for "On Ice" is pretty similar. But I'm glad you liked the second chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

 **Btw I'm probably going to do another chapter of "On Ice" and maybe "Starbound Sorcerer" before I get another one of these out. It shouldn't take too long.**


	4. Rewrite!

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you guys that this story is being rewritten. The first chapter is already up!


End file.
